


Sans Chloe

by LiaMeiSoma



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bullet Necklace, F/M, Post-Episode: s03e19 Orange Is the New Maze, Sad Lucifer, Self-Hatred
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaMeiSoma/pseuds/LiaMeiSoma
Summary: Petit drabble écrit après le visionnage de l'épisode 3x19. Chloe et Pierce sont ensemble et Lucifer se retrouve sans Chloe.





	Sans Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit drabble sans prétention écrit après le visionnage de l'épisode "Orange Is The New Maze" (3x19) où la relation entre Chloe et Piece commence et où à la fin de l'épisode Chloe décide de "tourner la page Lucifer" et de s'engager de façon plus approfondie avec Pierce. Elle le lui prouve en enlevant définitivement le pendentif.
> 
> Ce passage m'avait fait tellement pleurer que je n'avais pas pu me retenir d'écrire ces quelques mots.
> 
> Enjoy !

Lucifer voyait Chloe s’éloigner. Toujours plus loin de lui, toujours plus avec Pierce. Elle n’avait plus le temps pour lui, plus le temps pour le prévenir des nouvelles enquêtes.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il était arrivé au commissariat pour trouver son bureau vite et Ella le regardant d’un air désolé.

Chloe n’avait plus le temps de passer au Lux. Elle n’avait plus le temps pour lui. Parfois elle lui disait bonjour et lui souriait d’un air absent et il savait qu’il faudrait s’en contenter.

Lucifer s’asseyait au piano au milieu du bar, il aurait peut-être été mieux dans son penthouse mais il préférait avoir un public. Assis, son verre à la main, il n’entendait plus la foule autour de lui, ne voyait plus les filles autour de lui. Il fermait les yeux et jouait ces vieilles chansons d’amour perdu.

Il ne pouvait pas être vraiment saoul mais ce n’était pas faute d’essayer. Les litres de bourbon qu’il avalait ne suffisaient jamais à engourdir cette douleur étrange. Cette brûlure, ce déchirement qui le broyait en deux lorsqu’il voyait Chloe et Piere s’embrasser.

Parfois il se retrouvait dans son lit sans aucun souvenir de comment il avait trainé sa carcasse dans l’ascenseur. Parfois une fille insistait assez pour qu’il la voie et il la montait au penthouse avec le même but que pour son 50ème whisky de la journée. Mais les filles n’étaient jamais assez blonde, jamais assez intelligente, jamais assez Chloe.

Parfois il repensait à avant Vegas, à leur baiser et leur intimité naissante. Parfois il repensait aux parties de Monopoly avec Trixie et Chloe. Parfois il repensait à son anniversaire et au collier qu’il lui avait offert.

Il repensait à ce collier, ce collier qu’il ne lui voyait plus autour du cou. Elle avait dû l’enlever. L’enlever pour Pierce.

Et alors il ne pouvait plus se contenter d’être triste. La rage le foudroyait. Et s’il l’avait encore eu, son visage diabolique n’aurait pu être contenu.

Il détestait Pierce, Caïn ou quel que soit son nom. Il le détestait de ne pas avoir d’intentions honnêtes pour elle. Il le détestait de savoir se faire aimer d’elle si vite et sans effort. Il le détestait de l’avoir volé à lui.

Il se détestait d’avoir aidé Caïn. Il se détestait de l’avoir attiré à Los Angeles. Il se détestait pour toutes les erreurs qu’il avait commises avec Chloe. Il se détester de l’avoir prise pour acquise. Il se détestait d’être un peu trop lui et pas assez comme Caïn. Il se détestait de l’avoir repoussée.


End file.
